


I'm a sucker for you

by ZenHeyerdall



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, F/F, First Kiss, Homecoming Dance, Love Confessions, M/M, jester and nott doing so matchmaking, percy and vex have a foster house, so cliche guys, will ad more tags when I post the second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenHeyerdall/pseuds/ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Molly likes Caleb, Caleb likes Molly. Neither of them knows how the other feels. But Homecoming is coming up and maybe it's time to take the first step with a little help.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast, beauregard Lionett/ Yasha (background), caduceus clay / Fjord ( background ), yeza brennato/ nott| Veth Brennato ( background)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

It's lunchtime when Jester and Nott decide, at the same time and without even talking to each other because each one is on one side of the dining room, that two of his classmates and friends, Mollymauk Tealeaf and Caleb Widogast need some help because it's starting to be exhausting.

That's why they take a silent look at each other before Jester takes out her phone and sends a message to her friend and that this, sneakily hides her phone in her lap so that Caleb, who is reading one of the books that he has borrowed from the library while from time to time he throws a puppy dog eyes at one of the members of the table on the other side, didn't see her converse with the tiefling.

  
  


**Jester:** Molly and Caleb urgently need to hur hur hur

  
  


**Nott:** Yeah well, first they have to stop pining at each other and talk.

  
  


**Nott:** Besides Caleb is like ... my family ... I don't want to imagine him with Molly DOING THAT

 **Nott:** Gross **.**

**Jester:** Oh, that's true.

**Jester:** How are we going to do it?

**Nott:** Isn't Homecoming in a few weeks?

**Jester:** AAAAAH

**Jester:** THEY COULD GO TOGETHER, NOTT

**Jester:** AND DANCE AND KISS

**Jester:** AND

**Nott:** Good idea

**Nott:** But they have to talk first

**Jester:** Then we have to get to it

**Jester:** Operation Make the Pining Idiots go to Homecoming together and kiss begins.

The blue tiefling puts her phone away and focuses her attention back on her glass of milk and her donuts as she watches as again, his friend uses his phone camera to brush up on his makeup. Jester sees a moment to attack,

"Moooollyyyy, are you getting handsome for someone special?" she asks with a smirk.

"I like to look good, Jessie" he reminds her but she clearly knows that's only half true.

"You haven't answered my question" she replied without losing her smile "Is it because of Caleeeeb? Because Caleb surely thinks you look perfect anyway. "

  
  


The reaction of the lavender tiefling was immediate, it suddenly became tense, his cheeks rose color and he glanced at the other table where said human was sitting without stopping reading.

"No ... I don't know what you're talking about" Mollymauk hurried to say.

"Sureee" Jester knows she's right " You know what I'm talking about, you, me and all of us who have eyes know. I mean, the only one who doesn't know is Caleb and because he's dense as a brick”

"Indeed," Mollymauk muttered.

"Molly! Are you going to ask him to go to Homecoming with you? " Jester whispered that but he could tell in her voice that she was excited at the idea.

"Why would I do that?" Molly can't think of a worse way to end up wrecked and heartbroken.

"Because it would be great!" she exclaims with such emotion that she makes her box of donuts fall to the side of the table " Shit ... I mean, I know you like him and he sure likes you and you will both be adorable together, so you should ask him! " and then something seemed to happen to the tiefling because she ended up letting out an excited cry " I could find you matching outfits! "

"Jes, stop ..." the other tiefling sighs resignedly " I'm not going to ask him to be my date because I know he would reject me on the spot "

"You don't know that!"

"I know ... he can't even stand talking to me for more than five minutes without running away" and Molly had tried but he doesn't want to pressure anyone to put up with him, he understood well that he was to much for some people.

"I think it's not like that, you know how he is ... he's awkward and shy but he sure is dying to go out with you and take your hand and all that" Jester insists, how couldn't him see it?

"Not going to happen" Mollymauk sentence "And I don't like him, he's just a friend …"

Molly told himself that he didn't like Caleb, not like that, for sure, he was, HE IS , handsome as hell and has that beautiful blue eyes that could have him be lost for hours staring at them and Caleb barely smiles, he always seems sad and silent but the times that for some reason he has smiled it has been as if the whole room was lit up. Besides, he not only thinks he's handsome, he's disgustingly clever and he has no problem helping his friends if they aren't doing good at school.

But Molly doesn't have a crush on Caleb, it's not as if every time their gazes met, he felt that from one moment to the next his heart was going to leave his body or as if he felt the need to hug him and make him laugh because none of them (except Nott maybe) know about Caleb's past before he arrived at the Rolo's foster home but he has the feeling that something very bad happened to him to be always so sad. And Molly wants to make him smile.

But he says to himself for the third time in less than five minutes thatshe doesn't like Caleb, he's just a friend and he takes care of his friends.

Everything is fine, he can live with it.

The situation with Caleb was slightly different, Nott had been trying for five minutes to get him to listen to her so she could talk to him about Molly but he was so focused on his reading that he didn't even seem to pay any attention to his food.

After an extra couple of minutes, Nott decides to rip the book out of his hands.

"Nott!" Caleb is looking at her in a way that seems to say " _if it weren't you right now I would have killed you_ " but she decides it's worth bothering him “"I was reading"

"And you weren't eating," she emphasizes, pointing to the sandwich which he has barely touched "and I was talking to you."

"Really? _Das tut mir leid, schatz_ "Caleb apologizes but doesn't touch the food "It's a very interesting book, what were you telling me?"

"I can tell" Nott mutters under her breath "I was asking you about the dance, are you going?"

"Why would I want to go?" asks a confused Caleb "I don't know how to dance and I don't have a partner"

"We are all going, me included" she reminds him "And surely Molly will" that last thing she drops it's as casual as possible, she doesn't want Caleb to be suspicious.

"Fjord and Caddy are a couple, just like Beau and Yasha, of course they are going" observa él como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo “ "And Molly joins any party that exists"

"Yes, but he's going alone." Nott decides that she's not going to be subtle with him because, anyway, he's not going to fully understand what she means.

"Of course not, you are all going together, right? You already said that and Jester...said something about a limo, I think? " Caleb barely uses his mobile but the last time he checked the group chat , Jester threatened to rent a limousine and have them all get into it.

"I was talking about going with somebody" Nott again, decides that subtlety can be flushed down the toilet.

"Are you going with a somebody? And Jester? " he asked. He remembered seeing proposal at all hours during the last weeks, it was almost like a war to see who made it more original. Fortunately, his friends had been very quiet about such things and although he knew who was obviously going to go with whom, he hadn't witnessed any.

Caleb knew that Nott fancied a boy with whom she shared chemistry , she had told him about him many times, telling him thathe didn't seem to care about the fact that she was a goblin and about her past and that when she came to school a year ago, he had been the first who had approached her during class and had proposed to study together.

Something similar had happened to him when he came to the same school in the middle of last year. Caleb hated from the first moment being the new kid and that everyone looked at him as he passed during his first day while they murmured that he was another foster child and that in his previous foster home they hadn't wanted him .

All lies but it was still not pleasant.

It was better than anyone knew the truth. The de Rolo and Nott's knew , the second knew because he told her shortly after he got home and his foster parents because when they brought him to their home they had been informed of the whole past of the boy, of Bren, and their reaction was totally strange to him. Bren would have expected to be kicked out of their house, refusing to risk their home and the lives of their children for him but instead, the couple had hugged him after asking if they could do it they had promised that they would do everything in their power to make him forget (although they knew he couldn't) everything that had happened. They wanted him to start from scratch and he did, they even gave him the option to change his name and so Caleb Widogast was born.

For her part, Nott informed him that she didn't care about his past, what happened hadn't been his fault and anyone who was to look at him badly for it would have to deal with her. He was her family and she wasn't going to let anyone ever hurt him again.

Beyond Nott, he didn't know anyone at that high school that first day and she didn't go to the same class as him , so he had felt lost all morning between looks and whispers behind his back until lunchtime where before leaving class he was approached by the one who would be the most colorful person and handsome that Caleb had ever seen. A lavender tiefling, eyes red as blood, , excessively pierced horns with golden sun and silver moon charms and dressed in studded dark boots, ripped jeans, a white t-shirt with the slogan "Asmodeus is my sugar daddy" written in pink and a black leather jacket full of badges with strange symbols.

"Caleb, right? I am Mollymauk, Molly to my friends " he was presented with a smile from ear to ear " My friends and I have a table in the canteen, if you want you can come, they are a bit weird and loud but good people "

But Caleb was overwhelmed, the tiefling was too much for him, that wasn't necessarily bad but he didn't know what to answer and he ended up whispering half in zemnian, half in common that he had to go with his sister.

Their first conversation, which he didn't even consider could be counted as such, it wasn't much progress on his social skills and he felt embarrassed about it all day even though Nott told him it was fine, that Molly used to be someone who took too much trust and that he wasn't going to be upset by what happened because even he himself knew that sometimes he was too much for some people and more for someone who was seeing him for the first time.

Still, Caleb kept thinking that maybe he has ruined everything, , that perhaps instead of making a friend he had made an enemy or that that tiefling who had approached him to offer him company and help, would never be interested in talking to him again

But all of his fears were just a product of his own anxiety because the next day, while eating with Nott, , Mollymauk approached them accompanied by another group of the most chaotic and strange people he had seen in his life . Next to him was a girl with black and white hair, tall as a tree and who seemed to be able to break a table with a blow, an adorable blue tiefling that carried a box of donuts that she was offering to everyone, a very tall filborg who offered him tea, at his side was a half orc who welcomed him and told him that if he had doubts or was lost, he could count on him for help and a human girl like him who quickly greeted him and gave him a friendly punch on the arm.

Their names were Yasha, Jester, Caduceus, Fjord, and Beauregard, and they became regulars at lunchtime or sitting next to him in various classes. Caleb found that he was no longer alone in school and that even outside of it he had people who cared about him and wanted to go to see movies or to the beach or the amusement park with him. Caleb had friends again, friends who respected his privacy and his need for space and who were there to comfort him when the past was too much for him , even if they didn't knew a thing about, they still were there.

Caleb was sure he didn't deserve them.

Worse, as the months went by, he realized she didn't deserve Molly's attention.

Months after his first day of school, Caleb knew he had a crush as big as all of Rexxemtrum and that it was a huge problem. Mollymauk, of course, knew nothing of this because if he found out he would have been forced to flee to Marquet out of sheer shame. Only Nott knew and she was the one who, from time to time, used to tell him that he didn't lose anything by asking him on a date but Caleb didn't see it that way, because he knew he had nothing to offer Molly or anything that would make him interesting to his eyes.

He knew he liked Molly, how could it not be possible when it seemed that the world improved with his simple presence? But he decided that the best thing he could do with those feelings was to keep them to himself because he didn't want to experience shame and rejection. So far, it had been going well.

"Caleb? Are you alright?"

Nott's voice brought him back to reality, he blinked in confusion, how long had he been staring at nothing while he was on his own memory lane?

"Sorry, _schatz_ ... I was remembering something" he apologized. But before the gaze of the goblin, one that seemed to ask him if he was remembering something specific " It's not that, I'm fine, I wasn't thinking about that "which was half true of course" What were you telling me? "

“I was telling you about Jester's outfit ideas for the dance,” Nott explains. And indeed the tiefling had been spamming the group chat with outfit ideas for everyone for weeks, in the end it had been useful because it had helped her to choose a dress with she feel comfortable "She also thought of you"

"But if I'm not going to...go " Caleb muttered. He didn't see any point in everyone trying to make sure he was going to look good for an event he wasn't going to.

"Give me a reason why you really don't want to go" she asked him. Nott imagined what was going through his friend's mind but she wanted to hear it so she could help him.

"No ... I don't want to be a bother ..." he muttered. Everyone was going to have a good time that night and he was going to be unable to enjoy it for fear of doing something wrong, going badly dressed, dancing badly or making a fool of himself with someone.

"Caleb ... you're our friend, you're part of the group ... you're never going to be a bother" Nott knew that his friend would have a hard time believing it, that despite all those months he still didn't believe that things could go well for him but Caleb deserved everything, he deserved to be happy again "Caleb, answer me something and I want you to be honest, do you want to go to the dance? Don't think about anything that may or may not happen, just be honest "

Caleb was scared, how could he not be? He had never attended a school dance , the last time he had danced with anyone had been with Astrid and Wulf before ... before everything went to shit. He was terrified of remembering all that at once when he would be in a more or less similar situation and ended up screaming or having an panic attack, crying in the bathroom all night. He was genuinely terrified of making a fool of himself in front of his entire school and his friends (and in front of Mollymauk but he wasn't ready to admit that) but the worst thing he thought was the idea of something happening. Because he knew something bad was going to happen, that's the way things were, and he didn't want to ruin anyone's night because of him. Caleb had already ruined things before, his own life so he didn't think he deserved to enjoy something, no matter how many times Nott, his foster parents or his therapist told him that it wasn't his fault and that he deserved good things to happen to him, he still didn't feel able to accept it at all. But a small part of himself wanted to enjoy ... doing something that every teenager was supposed to experience, he wanted to spend a good night with his friends and forget his past for a few hours, How terrible could that be?

"I ... I would ... want to be normal ... for once ..." he admitted quietly, almost as if it were a personal secret that he didn't want to tell anyone " "And forget ... Bren ... I don't know if I can do it but I want to ... try"

"Caleb ..." Nott's voice was a loving and affectionate whisper "you can do it, I know you can"

* * *

Two days later.

**Blueberry cupcake** : MOLLY

Mollymauk Tealeaf was trying to study for the umpteenth time that Saturday afternoon but he hadn't been able to concentrate and several times he had ended up making a sketch of the future tattoos that he planned to do once he was of legal age or when he saved enough money for it, so when he saw the notification on hos mobile screen from his friend, he didn't take long to answer.

**Lavender god:** Jester.

**Lavender god:** End my suffering.

**Lavender god:** I hate physics.

**Blueberry cupcake:** MOLLY

**Blueberry cupcake:** I have news for you.

**Lavender god:**???

**Blueberry cupcake:** Caleb is going to Homecoming!!!

**Blueberry cupcake:** Isn't that great???

**Blueberry cupcake:** Now you can ask him to go together !!

Molly rolled his eyes, so that was being Jester's plan the entire time, witty and predictable, he should have seen it coming.

**Lavender god:** Just because he comes to the dance doesn't mean he wants to come with me.

**Blueberry cupcake:** MOLLY

**Blueberry cupcake:** How can you be so blind?

**Blueberry cupcake:** He's dying for you.

**Lavender God:** Pfff.

**Lavender God:** Jessie, I appreciate your help.

**Lavender God:** But Caleb runs away every time we are alone …

**Blueberry cupcake:** You know Caleb !!

**Blueberry cupcake** : It took him two weeks to talk to me, remember?

**Blueberry cupcake:** I bet he wants to ask you out but he's too shy to do it

**Blueberry cupcake:** I've seen the way he looks at you

**Blueberry cupcake:** And the way you look at him

**Blueberry cupcake** : HEART EYES ALL OVER THE PLACE

**Blueberry cupcake:** It's kinda obvious

**Blueberry cupcake:** Well except for the both of you

**Blueberry cupcake:** Pinning idiots.

**Lavender God:** How he looks at me?

It wasn't like Molly was dying to know, he was just curious, there was nothing wrong with that...didn't it? So why was he nervous while waiting for the response from the tiefling that seemed to take forever? What did it matter to him how Caleb looked at him? Everyone always looked at him, he was already taking care of that.

**Blueberry Cupcake:** Molly, it's so romantic!!

**Blueberry Cupcake:** It's like a romance novel !!

**Lavender God:** And how is that?

**Lavender God:** You know I don't read those things.

**Blueberry Cupcake:** You don't read anything

**Lavender God:** True **.**

**Lavender God:** Still want to know what you mean.

**Blueberry Cupcake:** He looks at you like there's no one else

**Blueberry Cupcake:** Not in the room, not in the world. Nobody, just you.

**Blueberry Cupcake:** And he seems sad but at the same time longing

**Blueberry Cupcake:** He looks at you like he was thristy and you were a glass of water or a river

**Blueberry Cupcake:** Like he wants to drown in you.

**Blueberry Cupcake:** It's soooo romantic

**Blueberry Cupcake:** He really, really likes you.

Molly had gone silent, looking at Jester's messages in the chat without really believing that it was all true but the tiefling could be many things but she didn'ot lie when it came to matters of the heart since she enjoyed them more than anyone . Which made his heart stop for a few moments at the prospect of being wrong all this time denying reality. Could have he misinterpreted the signs? What if every time Caleb seemed uncomfortable with him or not wanting to have him around it was because of that and not because he couldn't bear him?

**Blueberry Cupcake:** Molly

**Blueberry Cupcake:** I'm serious right know

**Blueberry Cupcake:** You should ask him.

**Blueberry Cupcake:** If he says no, we'll have a good time anyway!

The lavender tiefling sighed, putting the phone aside and burying his head between his notes. That would easier said than done.

* * *

It turned out that it was more difficult than expected.

Molly spent most of the morning of the following Monday thinking of ways to ask Caleb if he wanted to be his date at the dance without making a fool of himself or make the other run away terrified at the idea he proposed and, therefore, not paying attention to the classes (he would ask Yasha or Fjord for notes later) or to anything other than coming up with a good plan.

But he hadn't managed to come up with at least one decent speech that he would hopefully manage to say without being an idiot or forgetting what he had planned to say and ending up improvising some nonsense. He wasn't even thinking of a special proposal like Fjord had done with Caduceus (Molly had to admit it, asking him through a flower message had been amazing) or he didn't want to do something as clumsy as Beau with Yasha (in this case, Molly was going to be laughing until the end of his days at the scene of Beau yelling in the middle of the cantine for Yasha if she wanted to go with her to the dance) and it was not because he had no ideas, he had and many but he knew Caleb and he knew that the less they attracted attention, the better.

He gave himself of limit that day, before returning home he would have asked Caleb to be his date at Homecoming.

But he had hardly seen Caleb outside of class all morning and at lunchtime neither he nor Nott had appeared anywhere so Molly wondered if fate was laughing at him or if the other had a sixth sense and he knew something was brewing behind his back and he had been avoiding him for it.

So when he saw Nott coming out of one of the labs (and one of her chemistry classes) he approached her before she was out of sight.

“¡Nott!”

The goblin, when she saw him, narrowed her eyes as if she expected in advance that he was going to ask her something , Mollymauk wasn't stupid and he knew she didn't quite like him, and while it wasn't something that kept him awake at night, he wanted to at least get along with her for Caleb's sake.

"What do you want? She asked him.

"Do you know where Caleb is?" hopefully she wasn't going to ask why he wanted to know.

"He's in the library, finishing something" she replied and just when the tiefling went to thank him and turn around to go to the library, Nott stopped him "What do you want from him?"

"I just want to talk to him, don't worry" he replied. Because he wasn't going to do anything bad to him.

"He's my boy, my family, I will always worry" the goblin reminded him.

Mollymauk couldn't understand the strange thing that Caleb and Nott had he knew that they both lived in the same foster home and he had heard rumors of how the first had come to that place but he had never given a shit about it because he also had a strange past that he didn't want to talk about and he also lived in a foster home, so he didn't care because if it was Yasha, he would kill too.

"If you want to know ... I'm going to ask you to come with me to Homecoming" he told her in a low voice.

"Really? Do you really mean it? You aren't joking? “The tone in which Nott asked that even offended him.

"I'm serious, Nott, I wouldn't joke with something like that and less with Caleb" he admitted crossing his arms in a haughty gesture "He deserves the world"

"He does" she acknowledged. Then the goblin fixed her eyes on the tiefling and looked him up and down "If you break his heart, I'll tear out your eyes"

"It won't be necessary" that was the last thing he said before running off to meet Caleb.

Molly prayed during his brief run that the other hadn't finished what he had to do there and he would have gone home by now, he didn't want to leave it for another day when he had finally dared to do it.

Luckily Caleb was there, being the only one who seemed at that time had stayed to work at one of the tables with a pile of books and and notes around him. Molly came over silently and sat next to him, the other was so focused he didn't even realize he was next to him until the tiefling cleared his throat and made Caleb wince and stare at him.

"Mollymauk ... I didn't hear you coming" he whispered sheepishly.

"I see" Molly chuckled. Caleb had a pencil placed behind his ear and some ink on his chin, adorable the tiefling thought "I hope I don't bother you"

"You could never bother me, Mollymauk" Caleb said and he knew that he was being genuine "but I imagine you didn't come to see me just because you wanted to see my face"

"Well, I wouldn't complain about it either" the joke in that playful and flirtatious tone came out of his mouth without him being able to control it and he immediately regretted it because he could have scared Caleb.

But instead of running away, the other one blushed and accepted his comment with a soft laugh whose volume he tried to control because he had not forgotten where he was.

"Don't be ridiculous ..." he finally whispered. Of course he wasn't going to believe it, Caleb had the self-esteem of a stone.

"I may have come for that but I have other intentions" Molly told him "but I wanted to talk to you"

"Hmm? Do you need help with a subject or something? " asked the other. Caleb couldn't imagine why the tiefling was going to come to talk to him "I heard that you are doing poorly in literature"

"Who told you that?" asked an offended Molly, who had betrayed him in such a low way?

“Nobody, I see you in class, you know? You always make a face of wanting to be somewhere else in class "he observed with a smile. He knew that everyone thought he was too focused on his books and his stuff to realize what was going on around him.

Mollymauk was silent for a few moments, remembering that Jester had already told him that Caleb used to look at him when he didn't notice and he was seeing that it was true because he wouldn't have expected him to pay attention to the point of realizing how much literature class was a pain in the ass for him. Maybe he had been ignoring the signs.

"Oh ... well ... I don't like to read ... and I don't feel comfortable with so many words and ..stuff " he admits slightly embarrassed by it. Caleb was the most book-loving person he knew, he couldn't imagine him not reading at some point in the day, so he felt a slight panic that he would judge him for being the opposite.

"It's okay, not everyone enjoys reading" observed the other. Hhe wasn't judging him for it , he accept it without pressuring him or making him feel bad.

"But I didn't want to talk to you about private lessons," Molly admitted, although it might not be a bad idea but it wasn't what he had in mind at the time.

"I'm all ears, Mollymauk" he said with a kind smile that made the tiefling feel that his legs were shaking "if it's in my hand, I'll help you."

Well, that was the moment of truth, now he just had to find the right words to ask that and everything would end for better or for worse. He just had to speak but the words couldn't come out and he felt that Caleb, who was watching him intently with those incredible blue eyes, was going to get impatient.

" _Shit! It shouldn't be that difficult!_ " he exclaimed, speaking infernal almost without realizing it.

He himself is scared when he realizes the change of language, infernal is not a language that is beautiful to be heard and he must have made Caleb uncomfortable by suddenly speaking in a language he didn't know and that sounded so terrible.

"Is that infernal?" Caleb's voice, a whisper in the silence of the room, resounded full of curiosity "Sounds ... interesting."

"That's one way of putting it" Molly whispers not finishing believing that but accepting that the other was kind enough not to comment anything bad about it "I'm sorry, sometimes happens , especially when I get nervous"

"Why? It's just me ... I don't understand why you would get nervous ... ”Caleb seems confused about that revelation but he still doesn't know what he wants to say to him and why it makes him so nervous“ whatever you need to tell me, do it without fear, Mollymauk "

The tiefling closes his eyes, sighs, says a silent prayer to The Moonweaver for strength and some help, and decides to drop it suddenly and in a voice too loud for where they are.

"Would you come to Homecoming with me?"

Molly, of course, knows that they aren't the only ones in the room, that there must be at least a few more students of all ages around and the attendant in the library and that each and every one of them had hear him asking at his crush to go to the dance with him.

And he was laughing at Beau.

He was enormously pleased with the knowledge that because of his skin tone the fact that he was blushing was more easily hidden than if he had a skin tone like ... like Caleb's, which at the time looked redder than the blood. Caleb looked as if he had been pinned to his seat, flushed to the roots of his hair, his mouth and eyes wide open as if he couldn't quite believe the situation. This time it was the tiefling who wanted to run away and hide for the rest of the course but he didn't do it, he had to put up with the rejection and shame and he would say goodbye to his social life when he was at home.

Caleb, after what must have been the slowest seconds of hisr life for Molly, dared to speak.

" _Was_? Do you want to go to the dance _mit mir_? " Molly, if he hadn't been so nervous, would have laughed when he noticed the other's astonished tone “You are not joking, aren't you? "

"Caleb ... I would never ... I would never do that to you" the tiefling sighed preparing his body for rejection.

"Aber ... aber ich nich versteht ..." he whispered something in Zemnian and then repeated it, looking into the red eyes of the tiefling "I don't understand ... why me? I'm sure ... there are better people to ask that... "

"Maybe but I want to go with you" he informed him gently "I'm good with the whole group but it is with you that I want to spend the whole night and not stop dancing"

"I don't know how to dance ..." muttered the other.

“Honestly? I don't care, I coul teach you if you want but I just wanna go with you and have the time of our lives” Mollymauk didn't think about whether they were going to dance well or not or whether they were going to laugh at them, Mollymauk thought about spending the best possible night with Caleb and the rest of his friends.

"'Say yes so he will shut up for once!" yelled a voice they both recognized as Beau who poked her head behind the shelves and rolled her eyes at the sight.

"Shut up unpleseant one!" Molly replied reluctantly.

"I was talking to Caleb, not you obnoxious one" Beau replied "Just say yes and save us the suffering of seeing you make puppy eyes at each other at the rest"

" _Ich ... ja ... ich werde mit dir zum Tanz gehen_ " the boy whispered in Zemnian but then realizing that the tiefling hadn't understood him he repeated it again "I will go with you to the dance, I would love to"

"About fucking time!" Beau exclaimed picking up a book from the shelf and approaching them "Jester has prepared an outfit for both of , you know," she added as then she left the library.

Molly let out a laugh of sheer relief and smiled, a smile from ear to ear and bright as the sun that made Caleb smile too. They stood for a few minutes looking at each other in silence without any of them really saying anything.

"Mollymauk ... how about I pack my things and we take my first dance lesson?" the redhead asked shyly.

"We could do that ... and if you want we can also have a drink ... I know a place where you can have coffee and pet cats," he informed him. Yasha had told him about this place and he knew Caleb was going to like it. And boy did he do so, the other's face lit up at the idea.

"Ja, I'd love to go to that cafe with you," the boy whispered.

Before leaving and while Caleb was gathering his stuff and putting them in his backpack, Molly took out his phone and sent a message to Jester.

**Lavender God:** GUESS WHO HAS THE HOTTEST DATE FOR HOMECOMING


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dance

  
  


The dance came faster than any of them would have imagined.

  
  


A few days after receiving the message from Molly that he was going with Caleb to Homecoming, Jester had dragged them separately (as he had actually done with all the members of their group) to each choose an outfit that was suitable for them, following the idea that the couple should wear matching outfits.

  
  


Caleb had been concerned about the price of all this because it seemed ridiculously excessive , as any suit he looked at was exorbitantly priced for something he was only going to wear one night. But to his surprise, his fosters parents had given him a pretty generous budget. When he asked, he received as an answer that they were happy and proud that he had taken that step and that they didn't care about the price of what it cost if not that it made him happy and comfortable.

  
  


Caleb was sure he didn't deserve to be with these people but he was happy he felt better than he had felt in years. But he also felt like he could get used to it and call it home. The de Rolo's didn't treat him differently because of his past, they treated him the same as Nott, the same as their five young children and that made him feel at home.

  
  


Although in the end, of all the options that Jester pointed out, he chose the one he considered most discreet. The tiefling girl commented that Molly had just chosen something much less subtle.

  
  


Nothing new, Caleb already knew that that night Mollymauk would be the king of everyone's glances, as always and it didn't bother him, on the one hand because he knew that they weren't going to look at him twice then and because, according to his words, no matter how many people looked at him, only he was going to have his full attention that night.

  
  


Jester, true to her threat, had rented a limousine for the night, a pink limo , and from what she was commenting on in the group's chat, she was going to pick up everyone. The next turn was Caleb, Nott, Yeza, and Molly.

  
  


From what he knew the goblin was ready and her partner, a charming haffling who reminded Caleb of one of those scientists seen in the animated series that de Rolo's children watched , had already arrived and from what he heard from his room, they were having a photo session in the garden.

  
  


Impatient, he looked at the clock on his table and sighed, Molly was about to arrive. It was then that the nerves attacked him, was he well dressed? Was it well groomed? Was it going to be enough for him? He hoped so.

  
  


Caleb looked back at himself in the mirror, placing a hair that had been placed in the middle of his eyes and that he seemed not to want to stay put. The image that was reflected in this is pleasant, he didn't usually liked to wear a suit because it is something dedicated to much more formal events but he liked what he saw and has to admit that Jester knew what she was doing.

  
  


He was waiting, his intention was to do it sitting on his bed but he ends up walking around his room, looking out the window every five seconds and his phone to see if he has any new messages.

  
  


And then a voice in his head starts talking to him.

  
  


_What happens if he doesn't come? What if Molly decides you're not worth it ? Everyone is going to laugh at you when they find out, Caleb!_

  
  


Caleb feels panic creeping up his body, he can't dealt with that ... with rejection, with Molly's rejection, he wouldn't care if it was someone else and he knows it but if the tiefling has ditched him , he couldn't look at him for the rest of the school year.

  
  


"No, everything is fine ... _alles gut_ , Caleb ..." he says to himself, trying to keep his calm and control his breathing " _Du bist ein Idiot,_ Caleb ... he isn't going to leave you hanging, Molly was dying to go with you ... both of you have gone out together several times these last weeks ... _ist selten aber_ ... he likes you enough to spend time together and ... you like him too ... " and saying that last thing out loud made him freak out when he realized how true that was “ _Ja, Ich mag ihn sehr_ ” and he couldn't help but smile at how easy it had been to say that out loud and acknowledge it. Maybe he was getting better.

  
  


And then the sound of a doorbell followed by someone opening the door and a "Oh you must be Caleb's friend, come in, I'm going to tell him you're here " from Vex'halia made him jump with excitement. It doesn't take long to hear footsteps climbing the stairs of the house and coming down the hall until someone knock on the door of his room with their knuckles.

  
  


"Caleb, darling?" the half elven woman called him on the other side of the door “Your… friend? Has arrived, do you need help with the suit or something ? "

  
  


"Um ... nein ... no, I'm fine ... I'm ready ... I think" admits the boy approaching to open the door.

  
  


Immediately when the woman sees him, she smiles full of pride and approaches to put back the lock that he had previously put on

  
  


“We are very proud of you, you know that, right? " she said softly, with that maternal tone that made him remember his own mother “We are very happy that you are going to do this and we hope and wish it to be an unforgettable night for you. Your friend certainly is "

  
  


"He's quite ... special" he admits. He doesn't consider that he knows any language with a certain word to describe Mollymauk.

  
  


"It's a way of putting it, darling" she admits and then gives him a light pat on the shoulder and pushes him affectionately towards the stairs “ He's waiting for you”.

  
  


Never in his life has he felt as nervous as he was during the brief walk from his room to the entrance, where he knows Molly was waiting for him. Even on his first day of class, he hadn't felt that way, with a mixture of wanting to vomit and having his heart leap out of his mouth.

  
  


And then he saw him.

  
  


Molly is dressed in a blue tuxedo with purple lotus flower print and dark pants. Caleb didn't know what to expect from that moment but without a doubt it is a very Mollymauk suit, very striking and that contrasts with his, a soft burgundy suit, so soft that in some light seems a darker color.

  
  


At first he hadn't understood why Jester had insisted that he had to wear a red or lavender colored suit. Caleb had struggled with it because he knew that both colors were going to look terribly wrong on him and in the end the suit he wore had been a compromise between them and being a darker color than what she had initially planned, it didn't look too bad on him.

  
  


But now that he sees Molly and compares their outfit, he thinks about the real reason they are both wearing the color blue and red and why Jester thought about this and smiles when he realizes why. It's actually simple and even touching.

  
  


Silently he prays he doesn't stumble down the stairs because it's the only thing that would ruin this moment, with Molly staring at him with sparkling eyes and a grin from ear to ear. Caleb feels like little by little the nerves are dissipating, it's fine, everything is fine. The tiefling is there, he hasn't left him, and he's ridiculously more handsome than ever, which he didn't even think was possible.

  
  


Caleb wanted to kiss him, they haven't kissed yet, in fact the strongest thing they have done during those dates weeks before has been to go together with their hands linkeds and kisses on the cheek or on the forehead but nothing else has transcended between both, he knows that Molly respects his need for space and to go spet by spet but he thought that this was going to be the perfect night to take another step in their relationship. Still, the fact that everyone is looking makes him decide to do it later.

  
  


"Look at you, you cleaned up really well..love" whispers the tiefling , then he stands on his tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

  
  


“He looks amazing ”comments Nott, she is dressed in a short, strapless sweet yellow dress with a flower-filled top and a tulle skirt. She looks adorable and Caleb is glad that Jester helped her choose a dress, Nott looks very happy and comfortable and he thinks she deserves to be.

  
  


“Indeed, I have looks so fucking hot ... uops, sorry Mr De Rolo" Molly hadn't realized that

the children oare watching them from the kitchen door and can hear him talking.

  
  


"You look very loud," Caleb comments with a smile. As always, there is no adjective that can describe the tiefling but he welcomes it with a laugh and a wink.

  
  


"Only for you, dear" is Molly's response.

  
  


"Ugh, you both are disgusting," Nott mutters, rolling her eyes.

  
  


" _Schatz_ , you were one of the ones who wanted this happen," Caleb observed.

  
  


"Already regreting it" she admitted.

  
  


"Come on you two, it's time for the photos" said Mr de Rolo. Percy, holds up a camera and signals the back garden.

  
  


Caleb and Molly then are led to the back of the house's garden. It's a nice space, with a barbecue and an area to eat in good weather, a swing for children and a pool. For the occasion, they have added under the trees a wooden garden arch full of flowers.

  
  


"Caleb, this house has a pool," Molly observes “We usually put an inflatable pool in the garden in summer but that's a real pool with a unicorn float and everything. Dude, I knew the de Rolo's were another level but ... wow. It's a good place, they seem like good people "

  
  


"They are" admits Caleb. They are the best people he has met in years and he can't believe he was lucky enough to fall into that house.

  
  


Molly two seconds later lures him under the flower arch for the photos, which turn out to be the most ridiculous photos someone had ever taken. In one the tiefling appears kissing his cheek in such a way that the other appears laughing because he was tickling him, in another Molly is on Caleb's back and there is another almost identical but with Caleb being on Molly's back and the most ridiculous of all is one where the tiefling appears bowing, holding his hand as if he was greeting the king of the Dwendalian Empire.

  
  


Once they have finished, Molly realizes that his phone is full of notifications. All from Jester texting him.

  
  


**Blueberry Cupcake:** MOLLY, CALEB

  
  


**Blueberry Cupcake:** I WILL BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES

  
  


**Blueberry Cupcake:** SO I HOPE YOU'RE READY

  
  


**Blueberry Cupcake:** GUYS, I'M ON FIVE

  
  


**Blueberry Cupcake:** STOP MAKING OUT AND ANSWER ME, MOLLY

  
  


The tiefling saw that the last message was less than five minutes ago so Jester was going to arrive already. He hadn't even put his phone in his pocket when they heard the sound of a car horn.

  
  


"Jester" Molly informs them.

  
  


"I'm going to get Yeza, he has stayed with the children" Nott informs them " don't go to Fjord's place without us"

  
  


"Never, _schatz_ ," the human assured him.

  
  


Caleb and Molly approached the huge and very pink limo that Jester had rented, as soon as she saw them, the blue tiefling came out of it to greet them dressed in an adorable dress very similar to Nott's but in a bright light blue color and with the upper part of a flesh tone color. She's also wearing a flower crown.

  
  


“Omg you guyss !! Both of you looks amazing “she exclaimed once they were in front of her.

  
  


"You too, Jessie," Molly assures her.

  
  


“ _Ja, du siehst aus wie etwas aus einem Märchen_ … You look like something out of a fairy tale” adds Caleb.

  
  


"Awwww, you two are to sweet" Jester hugged them with her inexplicable strength and kissed their cheeks.

  
  


"Jester!" Nott appeared with Yeza by the hand, both with a smile.

  
  


"Nott, Yeza! You both look so adorableee, cutest couple ever! " she exclaimed in an exaggerated tone of voice that seemed to distill sugar.

  
  


"Thanks Jester" Yeza's soft voice alerted everyone a bit, he seemed shy with the noisy group of friends.

  
  


"Yo guys! We're gonna be late! " Beau's voice called out from inside the limo.

  
  


"Beau was with Yasha?" Caleb asked Molly.

  
  


"Yep, she preferred to get ready in our house than her's with her parents nearby" he explained to the other.

  
  


Caleb had only seen Beau's parents and her younger brother once, he had nothing against the child because he was innocent and very young, but her parents, especially her father, gave him a very bad feeling and if what his daughter said It was true, and it was, so it was normal for her to prefer to spend more time away from home than with them.

  
  


Jester went ahead of everyone to open the door of the vehicle and let the four members of the group who were outside enter and take their seats and then she went in last and closed.

  
  


"About time," Beau greeted them.

  
  


Beauregard's choice was so obvious that Caleb hadn't even imagined it otherwise, she was wearing a dark suit with a black t-shirt, it was a simple suit but in the style that she liked and felt comfortable with. Yasha was next to her, she was wearing a long black tulle dress with sweetheart neckline. Again Caleb wouldn't have imagined her dressed in a different color.

  
  


"Yasha, my dear, you look stunning" Molly said sitting next to her and kissing her cheek "you are okay, Beau"

  
  


"Shut up, Molly" she replied "Caleb, how do stand him? "

  
  


"Because he likes me, unpleasant one" added the tiefling.

  
  


"Or because of how warm he is " Caleb observed as he sat down.

  
  


"Caleb ? I thought you liked me for my charming looks and personality ? All this time you were using me as blanket ? I'm wounded and heartbroken ”Molly dramatized.

  
  


"Shut up drama queen," Beau replied.

  
  


"Okaaaay, guuuuys, Fjord is waiting for us" Jester said slapping her hands to get their attention.

  
  


"I think Deucy is with him" Nott commented "as he is the one who lives further away I think he said that he would go with him so that we wouldn'tjave to pick him at the graveyard"

  
  


"Yeah, Fjord told me" observed the blue tiefling.

  
  


Fjord lived in a small apartment with a man named Vandran who served as his mentor and legal guardian, no one knew if they had any blood relationship or the real reason why the half orc lived with him. But he didn't seem like a bad person and he didn't treat Fjord badly, so they didn't have to suspect him.

  
  


When they arrived, Jester was the one who got out and ran to the entrance to start punching like crazy all the buttons on the building's intercom. The couple soon came down, Fjord wore a blue navy suit, Caduceus wore a floral pink and black tuxedo that was also very much in his line of style and range of colors.

  
  


"Did you have to do that, Jester?" asked Fjord as he got into the limo "All my neighbours are going to hate you for it"

  
  


"It was fun" she said with a shrug "You look amazing Deuces!"

  
  


"Thank you, Jester, you look like a fairy" he replied.

  
  


"Yo lo se! This dress is perfect! " she exclaimed.

  
  


It didn't take them much longer to get to the high school, thanks to the pink limousine it seemed that they were entering like thew were going to a gala, like the most famous and important people of the empire. It was fun to see how their classmates stopped to look at who were the ones who had decided to arrive in that way to Homecoming and rolled their eyes at the greetings that Jester and Molly dedicated to them when they were out.

  
  


The main part of Homecoming was the gym, although for the occasion the stands had disappeared although they had kept the stage where there was a DJ playing the most populars songs of the moment (songs that Caleb didn't know, it was honestly not his style) and several tables with white tablecloths and chairs had been set up on one side and a bar on the other (Caleb guessed it would all be juices, water or soda, and nothing with alcohol) and a long table with different types of food. In the center was the dance floor, empty, for now. There was even a small photocall where one of the students from the photography club was in charge of taking photos of couples who wanted one.

  
  


As soon as the group arrived, they took one of the tables and took turns to get food and drinks for everyone since the plan was first to eat something and then dance until they could no longer do it.

* * *

  
  


Mollymauk Tealeaf was having the time of his life , after greeting a few friends and taking a couple of selfies with them, he approached the most special person in the whole city, who was sitting where he had left him five minutes ago having a soda, watching two specific couples Nott with Yeza and Fjord with Caduceus dance on the floor, with an expression that make the tiefling think that he had a little envy.

  
  


Jester hovered around the food tables with a smile that indicated she had something on her mind and that in a while the drinks and food probably weren't going to taste so good.

  
  


Beau and Yasha were nowhere to be found and frankly he didn't care.

  
  


"Caleb, wanna dance?" he asked his date.

  
  


He had big plans for that night, in other circumstances they would have been even bigger but the tiefling knew Caleb and had no intention of pressuring him into doing something he didn't want. So Molly would be patient with him and wouldn't ask for anything that the other wasn't willing to give.

  
  


"Oh ... _ja_ ... Molly ..." the other seemed suddenly nervous.

  
  


“Come on! You have to put those dance lessons to the test! "

  
  


"What dance lessons, _liebling_?" Caleb asked him. Because, in the end, that had really only been an excuse to be able to go out together.

  
  


"Fair point, still want to dance with you, love" Molly wasn't going to let the conversation go any other way.

  
  


"I don't want ... you to make a fool because of me" muttered the other.

  
  


"Oh please love, fool is my middle name" commented the tiefling as if nothing happened. He wasn't ashamed to admit it, he was always ready to make a damn fool of himself " "Also I know you want to do it,I saw the way you're looking at our friends, so if you are worried about being laughed at, we can go outside, where we can hear the music but no one sees us"

  
  


Caleb thought about it for a few moments, it was a good idea without a doubt and it was true, he wanted to dance with Molly. The whole purpose of that night was to spend it with the tiefling, of course also with his friends but he wanted to remember that night as one of the best nights of his life because he had been happy among his friends and with the boy he liked. And the first kiss plan wasn't going to work out if he didn't start doing something .

  
  


"Um ... ja ... outside is a good idea" he finally muttered.

  
  


Molly then gave him one of the most radiant smiles he had ever seen and offered him hand so gracefully that for a second it seemed to Caleb a creature from the Feywild.

  
  


He took it without hesitation .

  
  


The exteriors of the school weren't as well decorated as the interior, maybe the entrance that was filled with lights, a carpet and balloons but Molly led him to the other exit of the gym, which overlooked the basketball and other sports courts. Passing through one of these, the tiefling's darkvision caught two figures in a corner that seemed very close and very entertained in not letting the other breathe.

  
  


"Moonweaver, obnoxious one, don't kill my charm, let her breath" he told Beureageard as he passed.

  
  


In response, she raised her middle finger at him because she was clearly too busy to speak. Caleb just murmured a hello, somewhat embarrassed to have found them that way.

  
  


The tiefling took him to the center of the basketball court, they were hidden enough that they could dance without Caleb being afraid of being laughed at and still hear the music. Although there was a problem.

  
  


"The light here sucks " Molly observed. For him not so much because he could see in the dark but he was sure that Caleb didn't see anything "It's not the most romantic atmosphere in the world but …"

  
  


" _Ich_ ... I may have a solution for that" Caleb muttered "I can make it more romantic"

  
  


Molly looked at him without really understanding what he was talking about but then he saw how the other took something out of one of his pockets, mutter something after making a few gestures and how four lights automatically appeared that were placed around them.

  
  


Magic.

  
  


"You smart, handsome motherfucker" commented the tiefling smiling. He knew Caleb had magic but it was unusual to seen him use it.

  
  


"It's ... I hope you like it," the wizard muttered.

  
  


Caleb was blushing, he was aware of how dangerous it was to use his magic just like that but it was a cantrip, something simple and innocent that couldn't hurt anyone. The lights gave Molly's hair a glow that made it look like he was surrounded by a divine halo.

  
  


"This is amazing, you're amazing" said the other kissing his cheek "And I'm your fucking lucky to be here with you"

  
  


"I'm the lucky one" Caleb corrected him. And he knew it, the tiefling could have anyone and somehow, he was dating him. A miracle.

  
  


"Let's say we're both lucky," he told him .

  
  


"Fair" observed the reddish haired boy "Well ... may I have this dance?" Caleb asked him with a shy smile on his face, a blush on his cheeks, and a glint in his eyes that Molly couldn't describe but sent a very pleasant chill down his spine.

  
  


"Oh my ... how could I refuse?" The tiefling replied, returning the smile. Shit, he didn't know what had possessed Caleb but he was really hot.

  
  


At this time of the dance, the music was more typical for a couples dance, more intimate and close. Molly thought that was perfect but he didn't know how close Caleb wanted to be while dancing, so he knew he might not care or he might want to dance not so close. But then he approached shyly and raised his arms, as if trying to hug him or place his hands on his shoulder or his waist. The tiefling chuckled when he saw that the other didn't know how to proceed and guided one of Caleb's hands to his waist and the other to his shoulder and he positioned himself in the same way.

  
  


“How much close do you want us to be?” he asked. He wanted to be extra sure .

  
  


"Close ...?" for a moment Caleb looked confused "I don't mind us being close while dancing, _liebling_ "

  
  


"Good, that's ... really good," Molly whispered.

  
  


He didn't want to tempt his luck, so he tried not to stick to Caleb's body, he's not desperate enough to do that and make him uncomfortable. Of course it was tempting , it was something that the other didn't know he had but for the tiefling, the magician was really tempting, and it was clear that he didn't realize it.

  
  


Before, Caleb had seen Fjord and Caduceus on the dance floor and had noticed in the air that enveloped them as if it isolated them from the rest, as if they were in a world apart, far away from their peers. And now, in those moments, on the court with the dancing lights all around them, the music in the background and Molly and him dancing together, he understood that feeling.

  
  


Even if a part of himself was telling him that he wasn't worth it, that he didn't deserve something so good, he wanted to do it.

  
  


It was magical, in a different way than his magic was.

  
  


Caleb knew it was time, that he would have no better chance of telling him how he felt , it was perfect.

  
  


Shyly Caleb backed off a little, which alarmed the tiefling, who for a moment thought he had done something wrong but then he saw that the other was shaking and worried that he was remembering something bad. Molly didn't know about his past and he wasn't going to push him either, but he knew it must have been unpleasant when you had passed through a foster home and you were living in another.

  
  


"Sees it? What's wrong ...? " he asked. Concern staining his voice "Did I do something wrong ...?"

  
  


" _Was_? _Nein_! " Caleb was surprised, why did Molly think he had done something wrong? "Why

do you ask that ...? "

  
  


“You seem ... nervous? Do you want us to sit down for a while? " he asked. Maybe that helped him relax a bit.

  
  


" _Nein_ , no" Caleb shook his head and sighed "But ... I want to talk with you"

  
  


Shit, Mollymauk knew that nothing good came when someone said that phrase to you, he decided to prepare for the worst.

  
  


"I'm not good with words ... and feelings ... and all that stuff ..." Caleb began to speak "and ... I never thought that someone ... would be interested in me" not again. He said to himself “but then I met you ... and for some strange reason you seem to like me... and you wanted to spend time with me and teach me to dance or take me to places that you knew I would like and we are here, in this dance und ... und ... "Caleb decided to take a breath and Molly decided not to interrupt him, waiting to hear everything the other had to say" ah _Scheiße_ ... "

  
  


"Caleb, love ... whatever you want to tell me ... you can do it without problems" the tiefling said softly "I don't need flourishes or pretty words, just say it or do it"

  
  


"Ich ... ich mag dich ..." he whispered. Caleb only spoke zemnian for three reasons, either because he didn't know what he wanted to say in common, or because it was something that he didn't want anyone else to understand or know, or, as in that case, he would get so nervous that he forgot to change his language.

  
  


“Sorry dear” Molly replied softly “I don't understand zemnian, care to translate for me? "

  
  


"Ha ... I can," Caleb muttered. He decided to take a breath and pluck up his courage “I like you, Mollymauk ... and I want us to be more ... we've been dating these days ... _und_ ... I've never been as happy with myself as I am now. .. and you've all helped ... and I know I don't really deserve it ... because I've done horrible things but ... I really like you, I like being with you _und_ I really want to kiss you and to be your...boyfriend, if you would have me as yours"

  
  


Molly smiled upon hearing all that, it wasn't the best confession of all but he didn't care, it was Caleb talking about what he felt, what he felt towards him and the tiefling knew how important it was that he express his feelings. Molly was filled with a rush of feelings, a mixture of pride and a mixture of what he felt for Caleb.

  
  


Now he needed to tell him how he felt about him.

  
  


"Well dear, then I'm the luckiest guy in all the city because I have the hottest guy ever feeling for me the same way I feel for him" confessed the tiefling. Finally he was able to say that, he didn't want to have said it before for fear of scaring Caleb but now he knew how the other one felt and wanted to let him know that he felt the same “also, I'm not going to be the one to tell you not to do it but you can kiss me whenever you want " He observed in a playful tone. Hell, he had wanted to kiss Caleb from the first day she saw him in class, he wasn't going to complain or reject him.

  
  


Molly knows that the first kisses are awkward, especially if one of the participants has zero experience and also knows that it is not how they made it look in the series or in the books. There is no pretty music, no colored lights (well, in this case there are lights) no fireworks or anything like that. But when she notices Caleb's lips on his own, in an insecure and shy kiss, he feels that those are the lips he wants to kiss for the rest of his life. It's not perfect but he can't care less because in turn, it's all he needs and it's perfect in his own way.

  
  


And Molly knows well that Caleb is going to be the death of him.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some translation:
> 
> alles gut – all good
> 
> Du bist ein Idiot-- You're an idiot.
> 
> ist selten aber – > it's weird but...
> 
> Ja, Ich mag ihn sehr--> Yes, I like him
> 
> Okay, so this is the dance chapter, it my be weird stuff because in my country we don't do prom or homecoming so it was interesting to write about it and search dress and suits.
> 
> Also down below you have the links ( if ao3 post them) for the suits and dresses to have a real image of what they look it since I suck at describing this things.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading thins <3
> 
> Jester http://sugerdress.zibbet.com/gorgeous-strapless-lace-appliques-sky-blue-homeocming-dress 
> 
> beau https://www.asos.com/asos-design/asos-design-premium-tux-slim-suit-trousers/prd/10543722?CTAref=Recently+Viewed&clr=navy 
> 
> yasha https://www.luulla.com/product/1494851/black-tulle-beaded-long-off-shoulder-new-formal-dress-black-party-gown-2019 
> 
> nott https://www.luulla.com/product/1516674/tulle-homecoming-dress-yelllow-homecoming-dress-strapless-homecoming-dress-short-prom-dress-flower-prom-dresses-yellow-sweet-16-dress-h3915 
> 
> caleb https://www.suitdirect.co.uk/p-limehaus_burgundy_texture_slim_suit_jacket-13907 
> 
> molly https://www.gentlemansguru.com/product/purple-and-blue-tuxedo/ 
> 
> caduceus https://www.gentlemansguru.com/product/pink-and-black-tuxedo-suit/ 
> 
> fjord https://www.gentlemansguru.com/product/navy-blue-mandarin-collar-suit/

**Author's Note:**

> This was just supposed to be a practice oneshot for some future modern au or another types of AU fics that I have in mind but it's so long that I had to cut into two chapters lol. And oh boy, I love widomauk and I have tons of ideas for wrting and so little time.
> 
> Well, as always english is not my first language so I'm sorry if there is any mistakes.
> 
> Nothing more, thank you for reading !


End file.
